1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label feed pitch change-over mechanism for a labeler which can be loaded with label cassettes having different length label rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As prior art technology falling into this category, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 1(1989)-13,053 teaches a labeler equipped with a mechanism for changing the pitch at which labels are fed during label printing. In that mechanism, a vertical positioning means, there a screw, located at the upper part of the labeler is operated to raise or lower a vertically movable triangular adjustment member for adjusting the label feed stroke. The stroke adjustment is achieved by controlling the relationship between a vertical positioning plate having an inclined surface and a link shaft attached to the drive member in order to limit the rotational angle of the drive member and thus change the stroke of a reciprocating feed member.
The mechanism for adjusting the stroke of the feed member during label feeding in this prior art labeler is both complex in structure and troublesome to adjust before operating. Moreover, since the stroke adjustment it provides during label feeding is conducted steplessly, in fine degrees, the mechanism appears to be intended for adjusting the labeler to compensate for errors in the positioning of feed cuts in the label backing sheet that occur during production of the label roll.